Mapping applications are used for navigational purposes to aid end users in getting from one geographic point of interest to another. Unfortunately, traditional mapping applications present cluttered views of building outlines and often integrate elements that are not particularly useful to end users. Additionally, traditional mapping applications are typically limited to only providing information in response to specific geographic requests received from an end user.
There is a desire to improve traditional mapping applications so that they provide information not only about geographical points of interest desired by an end user, but also to integrate non-geographical information based on various activity and interests associated with the end user.